


Siren Out of Water | Siren AU

by caprice_business, Idiotwhotalkstoomuch



Series: TWST AU’s [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone I tagged individually are important, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Recovery, Social Anxiety, Status Updates, but I guess every character is important, more important to the story at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwhotalkstoomuch/pseuds/Idiotwhotalkstoomuch
Summary: Hamako Kaito, the unfortunate soul that wounded up in Night Raven College. Having to coexist with a bunch of boys with egos as big as the iceberg that sunk titanic should've been hard, but luckily, she's a Siren.FromIdiotwhotalkstoomuchSiren AU. They gave me the permission to post here as well as in Tumblr, but it looks like we're continuing from here
Relationships: Everyone & Original Female Character
Series: TWST AU’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. How to Lose one of Your Nine lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Thanks for reading! This was part of my spring cleaning for my own [ blog](https://capricities.tumblr.com). I sincerely hope you enjoy the fruits of our labour because we have gone rabid these past few quarantined months. We just dove headfirst into TWST hell. No regrets, I guess...

**“For me. For them. For you.”**

The sound of the waves crashing on to the shore were sounds that never failed to put Hamako on guard. It was a warning, a warning that she was too close to a world she could never fully experience. The sound of land, and it’s dry earthen dirt that never failed to mesmerize and frighten the girl. The sounds of cruelty from creatures that could not co-exist with her. The boundary between the land and the sea. A boundary that reminds her of her washed away hopes for a better life, a life that isn't lived with fear.

Hamako felt her ears twitch slightly as the sound reverberated and echoes throughout the waters, something she had known all her life was impossible. The water by her fins swirled and curled, moving against her as she swam forward towards the light. She didn’t know what she was swimming to. Was it freedom? Was it hope? All she knew was that the light seemed much more welcoming than the predatorial gazes of the fishers above water. She threw all her common sense out of the window as survival became her priority.

She swam against the current, relentlessly battling against the fishes that foolishly swam towards the vast nets. Her songs would not be heeded by the fishes, for her ballads would not be understood. Those fishes were far gone, tempted by the bait laid out carefully by humans. It was too late for them. And if she were any slower, it would've been too late for her.

Hamako’s mind clouded as her heart raced. She was well aware that the mers and humans have reached an agreement that served as the bridge to co-existence, yet it seemed some humans were too airheaded, or rather, revenge-driven to remember what was written on the enchanted scrolls sealed with the power of the god of the sea, of Poseidon himself. Hamako didn’t want to know what power they held to outright defy these enchants, but rather was focused on her survival.

She let out a cry of pain as silver grazed the aquamarine scales of her tail, flaking and bleeding. Her fins faltered for a moment, going against her body’s want to continue swimming to the light. She let out an animalistic growl as she forced her fins to jolt forward. She had lost all common sense as her mind focused on the light––on freedom.

She knew why the humans were after her, easily being mistaken for her mother, whose hands were stained with blood, was a rather common occurrence. It seemed the rumours of her death never reached the surface, and now she has to simply live with their grudges aimed at her. This didn’t mean it was any less vexatious to deal with.

**“We are all running out of time.”**

She swam towards the light in such a desperate manner that it made her seem pathetic, with her nails clawing at the kelp and coral of the seafloor. She ignored the scratches and patches of blood on her hands as she rashly swam towards the light. It seemed welcoming, it felt like...home?

As she reached for the light, she felt water fill her lungs. Was she...drowning? Dying? She could feel her scales smoothen, the current desperately pulling her away, as if warning her. She latched onto the light with her hand, her nails digging into the milky glow.

**_“No matter what, do not let go of my hand.”_ **

And those words she heeded.

* * *

Coffins. It was the thing they place the human remains in once they passed. So, with that logic, Hamako was assuming she was probably six feet underground, with her body in human form, laying on the velvety burgundy of this suffocating box. What’s more, she was wearing robes. Robes that she didn’t feel comfortable in at all, but at least something was covering her body. She wriggled her toes only to find some very uncomfortable, pointed leather shoes. 

Best to ditch those later.

Hamako took in a deep breath and felt around. The air smelled burnt, but with a hint of orange. The air was stale, considerably more humid, but generally stale. Very confusing considering she was in the ocean a few moments ago, and it usually smelled rather sulphuric and more...hormonal.

Her hair was damp, which meant she probably just resurfaced from the ocean. Could it be possible that she transformed mid-swim? Was she kidnapped? Then again...no one would use a coffin for kidnapping, right? Did the fishers catch up with her…

The sounds of fire crackling snapped Hamako from her train of thought as she frowned at the sound. Hurried, scurrying footsteps, and the periodic swishing of something against the floor, if there even was a floor. She couldn’t genuinely believe she was on land until she heard the crackling. Then again she might have been in the air.

She bit her lip as she exhaled. Her lungs were getting used to the sudden increase of oxygen they were inhaling, which meant her movements would be sluggish for a few more minutes until they finally adjusted. Wherever she was, it’s probably best to not reveal her otherworldliness.

“Grrrrr! The lid is too heavy...Time for my secret move!” Hamako could hear the voice on the other side of the door very clearly. Its voice was rather scratchy? But it could be partially due to the door muffling his voice.

Hamako felt tempted to the bust the door open, her instincts telling her that it might be best to leave right then and there, yet she found herself glued onto the coffin floor, waiting for Poseidon knows what. Her mind and her instincts were conflicting. 

“Guwaahuhh! There!” It yelled, and before Hamako could even comprehend what was happening, the coffin lid fell to the ground. A resounding thud echoed through the room as Hamako stared at the space in front of her. She could see fire on the door, and she would’ve run away if not for the fact that the rest of the coffin was unaffected.

“Gotta get a uni-AHHHHHH you’re awake-” It shrieked. Hamako redirected her eyes to meet with those small, blue orbs. It was...a talking cat. She was well aware humans weren’t intelligent or magically gifted enough to get other animals to talk, which led her to the conclusion that she was definitely on drugs. 

Hamako sighed as she observed the cat, who looked rather surprised to see her. Flaming ears, a tattered bow, sharp teeth. It reminded her of a small piranha in a way, except piranhas weren’t furry, and last time she checked they didn’t talk either...

“Human! I-I am the Great Grim!” Hamako felt her eyebrows furrow as she squinted. This was one hell of a fever dream, she’ll give it that. The humans sure knew how to make drugs.

Hamako sharply inhaled as she stared at the creature––who introduced himself as Grim––even more. She noticed that his ears had flames, which was sort of adorable in a way, not that the way he was speaking matched it anyway. The cat seemed very… self-absorbed? Very bratty? Probably wanted everything to go his way. Some cat-like traits indeed.

The cat stared at her for a moment before continuing to speak. “Hurry up and give me you-” 

Grim didn’t even get to finish before Hamako lunged at him.

* * *

Grim just wanted a uniform, he just wanted a uniform so he could enter Night Raven College. What did he get? Well, for starters, he didn’t get the uniform. He did however felt his soul jump out of his body as the girl ––who he now realised was probably not human with how fast she was–– in front of him tried to skin him alive. Things were totally going great for him.

Which is kind of ironic considering Great was in his name.

It sounded very pathetic, but he ended up running away. He was powerful, he was great, but he wasn’t dealing with this. He was not going to die to those very sharp nails, or those hands that could break his neck in half. He still had years to live and he wasn’t cutting it short because of some maniac.

He wasn’t running away because he was scared. Pshhhhhh! Of course not! He was just being smart, you know? He wasn’t scared. He could take her on, and he would win. Despite how tall and intimidating she looked, she was no match for the Great Grim!

And just when Grim thought he could escape from her, he ended up bumping into a someone he shouldn’t have. Another person, more specifically, an adult. A staff member with a very distinct mask, and a whip that didn’t look friendly in the slightest.

There go his plans for earning a spot in Night Raven.

* * *

“Ah! Found you at last- You’re a girl? Night Raven College hasn’t had a female student since...centuries ago actually. This, this is new!” They exclaimed as they pulled Grim towards them, completely restraining him.

Hamako retracted her claws as she curiously faced the new individual. Golden eyes peered back at her behind the mask that concealed the upper half of his face. His entire getup reminded Hamako of a famous occultist back in Elkhorn. This man certainly seemed flamboyant.

The man cleared his throat. “Now, you should know not to do such reckless things such as leaving the gate! Not only that but you brought a familiar on school-”

“He isn’t my familiar. I have never seen anything with flaming ears, ever.” She bluntly objected as she glowered at him, certainly not liking his tone.

“I see...oh well, we’ll just rid of him later. My goodness, this is rather unprecedented. A student leaving the gate, a female nonetheless. How impatient must you be to leave?” He paused, flicking his hand in the air to smooth out Hamako’s hair.

Hamako was rather impressed...magic. The man possessed magic. Looking back on it, even the cat had magic, summoning flames at will. This was very...trippy in a way. “I’m sorry, who and where-”

“We should head along, the entrance ceremony has already commenced. And I may have to condition the dorm leaders regarding the arrangements in case you get sorted into their dorms. Let’s hurry along now.” He said as he beckoned the already annoyed Hamako to follow him. 

“Oh, and to answer your questions, I’m Dire Crowley, the Headmaster, and you, young miss, are in Night Raven College. Congratulations on being selected by the Ebony Carriage to attend our school.” He answered as he turned and walked away, glancing at Hamako once more. He had to ensure the safety of his students after all.

Hamako still figured she was drugged and probably lucid dreaming, but there’s no harm in following the man anyway. So that she did, and she decided not to question what the fuck an Ebony Carriage is.


	2. I Should’ve Ran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamako really should've.

What the fuck was happening?

It’s a valid question. Hamako was starting to realise that she wasn’t drugged and that she was, in fact, walking on land. Did this information surprise her? Of course, it did. If she even stepped foot on any bit of land, she would be recognised by those assholes immediately. They'd be running around frantic, guns blazing, arms at the ready. She would most likely be harpooned back to sea, and seeing as that wasn’t the case, this leads her to her next question.

  
Where was she?

Considering she woke up from a goddamn coffin nowhere near the sea from the looks of things, she really didn’t know the answer. Talking cats somehow existed, and from the looks of it, it had some sort of intellect. She just realised things were floating, and the damn guy in front of her was explaining that a damn mirror could see the shape of her soul. It was either she died and her brain’s just having some hallucinogenic reaction, or this is the reality she lives in now. She saw the latter as a better explanation for now. Her head wasn't stuck in fantasies after all.

Anything was better than getting killed on sight, so she was going to enjoy the fact she could walk around without fearing for her life. Though she had a gut feeling that would change very soon, especially if more people like birdbrain over there exists.

“Anyway, once you’re sorted into a dorm you must inform your dorm leader of your necessities and needs. They will arrange it for you, no sweat. If you have any more questions, do not be afraid to ask me. I will make sure to answer them all for I am gracious.” Crowley said as he stopped in front of a door. Hamako was beginning to think this guy had a one-track mind. Proving his generosity and his “graciousness” and whatnot.

Dire found this new student absolutely amusing. A girl! A girl in Night Raven College! And she didn’t seem frail and dainty either, not that there was anything wrong with that, but she would certainly need more animalistic and instinctual traits to survive the den that is this school. An all-boys school at that. Oh dear, he had to prepare so much to prepare, so many accommodations, and uniforms! Perhaps he could get Divus to make something…

Hamako could hear annoying incessant chatter, similar to the ones back in the reefs. The uncanny similarity made her sort of blue, but she shook the thought away. She could try surviving here for a while before trying to find her way back. But she also had a horrible feeling about this, like this guy hasn’t told her everything. 

Crowley opened the door with a wave of his staff as Hamako stood behind him. The cacophony of voices reaching a halt. Will she be prepared for the bullshit in store for her? Maybe. It’s not like whatever this place was would be worse than being chased by hunters. Right? Right?

Yeah who was she kidding, she’s screwed.

* * *

Hamako didn’t enjoy people staring at her like some alien, then again, she was an alien for anyone on land, but maybe the staring had something to do with her being...a female. If anything, they should be staring at the guy in front with the lion ears, that was not something you’d see every day. Then again, there was an entire line of students with different animal appendages, but it was still rather...uncanny. Weird, very.

The people in front were most likely the dorm leader's Crowley was talking about, and as for the rest...they seemed to be students, probably around her age or a bit older. Except for those people in the back, they were definitely older than they looked. Whatever magical bullshit they did to successfully do that is beyond her. 

Hamako bit back the urge to growl, or use any of her siren abilities. Sure, her abilities could greatly affect men, but she’d rather not have people on the verge of dying, they didn’t seem hostile anyway. If anything, they just seemed shocked, and not because her face looked familiar or anything. 

The redhead looked like he wanted to explode and state something. The tall, effeminate blonde looked intrigued. She could feel his gaze on her, she didn’t like it. There was this androgynous guy with an amused expression adorned on his face. The one with the turban was smiling like a child. The lion pretended she didn't exist, and there was a damn floating tablet. Hamako could already feel that this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Headmaster-” The redhead piped, only to be rudely cut off by Crowley. It seems no one was safe from this guy and his speech patterns.

“There’s nothing written down that a female student can’t attend, was that your concern Mr Rosehearts?” Crowley asked pointedly, to which the said student responded with a curt yet sheepish nod. “It’s just rather surprising, is all.”

Crowley turned back and gestured for Hamako to step in front of the mirror, which she just noticed had a floating head inside of it. Yeah...that was creepy. It isn’t as creepy as your usual mermaid dumbfuckery, but it was eerie nonetheless. “The Mirror will sort you into a dorm.” 

Hamako sighed as she rolled her head, sending a sidewards glance to a pair of twins who were all but putting holes in her back with the intensity of their stare. She gained someone's interest, the one thing she was avoiding. Great. This was great! She stepped in front of the mirror, and the longer she stood there the more she could feel eyes trained on her, she was actually going to flip people off if they don’t stop. And by flip, she meant actually flip them over.

“State thy name.” The mirror echoed, commanding the attention of every student.

“Hamako, Hamako Kaito.” She responded monotonously.

“The shape of thy soul...it is peculiar. Such raw yet powerful magic. Octavinelle!”

Hamako was gestured to the side where her new dorm or whatnot was supposed to be in. She turned to glare at the twins staring at her, which turned out to be in her dorm too. Just her damn luck. She was approached by the dorm leader with a service worthy smile that Hamako couldn’t help but distrusting immediately. Could you blame her? He seemed way too suspicious. 

Yeah, Hamako was really starting to regret not running.

* * *

Azul Ashengrotto, proud Dorm Leader of Octavinelle and owner of Mostro Lounge, with the powers that could mimic the charity of the Sea Witch, has found himself absolutely intrigued. He was quite satisfied to know that this college’s only female student would fall under his care, considering the other dorms didn’t seem to know how to handle it. Except for Pomefiore, he was sure that Vil was seething at the fact the student wasn’t sorted into their dorm.

The even greater thing, it seemed the twins have an interest in the new student, more specifically Floyd. He was probably ecstatic to know there was a new person he could squeeze. Then again, Azul didn’t exactly know Floyd as well as Jade, so for what he knew Floyd could be thinking of something else entirely. These were times where he didn’t see eye to eye with the twins.

Hamako Kaito, she had no internet presence whatsoever, no records of her existence (as far as he had searched anyway), had shown hostility in the span of a few minutes, decided to bring in the monster that tried to attack her, and was now having a stare down at Floyd, the more physical of the two twins. She definitely wasn’t human, most likely a mermaid. However, she didn’t exactly seem like a mermaid too. 

She smelled of desire, whether or not she was aware of that, Azul didn’t know. But it would best to keep an eye on her. He wouldn’t want the order they had here in Octavinelle to tumble down to the ground after all.


	3. So Close to Home, Yet so Far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the inspiration I needed was staring at a beach for a few hours. Totally worth it.

Upon not so close inspection, Hamako realised that she was under the sea. But not quite under the sea, but more of, the dorm was an aquarium for mermen and humans, and the fish had the ability to stare at the people who walked through the glass tunnels that adorned the walkways of the dorm. 

And here Hamako taught she would have a problem with how far away she was from the ocean. She could stay human for long periods of time only if she had access to ocean water. Turns out the sea had their ways of calling her back, even if the circumstances would hinder Hamako from just jumping in. 

Wearing a uniform felt kind of constricting, and she’d much rather wear her flowy ceremonial robes, but she wasn’t one to complain. After all, they just let her in and gave her a dorm room, no questions asked. But that was probably because she didn’t raise any of her own concerns.

Because people would definitely believe her if she said she was from another plane of existence and not send her to some mental asylum. Emphasis on definitely. Keyword: another existence.

Hamako wasn’t exactly planning on outing herself so early. She didn’t completely know her surroundings and was still completely on guard. Especially with those two twins, the annoying one was testy and constantly bothered her, while the other composed one just screamed danger, more dangerous than the other one, at least. They were both dangerous.

As she sorted through the books she found from the towering libraries of Night Raven College ––which was a good use of her two free days–– she figured out a few things. Citing the 3rd page of “The History of NRC”, Night Raven College implements a four-year educational course with a focus on magic education. Students are only allowed to enrol in this school if they have the potential for being a great mage, which is determined by the Mirror of Darkness. 

From the 50th Page of the same book, Octavinelle was founded on the compassion of the Sea Witch. The dorm colours are lavender and silver, an allusion of respect towards the Sea Witch. The dorm was loosely designed after the regal Atlantis Court found in the Coral Sea. 

Hamako had no idea what the Coral Sea was but it sounded quite familiar. As for Atlantis, it seemed the fabled underwater city brought forth by Poseidon himself existed in this world. This world really was straight out of a fairytale.

Everything around her seemed too good to be true. Fables and legends of her world were realities here. Their heroes were merely children’s stories of her own plane of existence. If humans lacked magic in her world, this world was brimming with it. She wasn’t the only one with magic here.

As Hamako set the book to the side and picked up another, Hamako wondered how long it would take before everything went south, and how long she’ll be allowed to stay here once they found out. After all, no one liked Sirens, especially men, and in a supposed all-boys school, she poses a great threat.

* * *

“You. You’re a woman in an all-boys school. Usually, that would mean that you need at least a bit more assistance, but seeing as your wrestled Floyd off, I don’t think you need that.” Azul said as he sorted through his different active contracts. 

Hamako glowered, unimpressed. What did this guy want with her anyway? “What does wrestling off that idiot got to do with anything? He was bothering while I got my uniform, so I shoved him off.” 

Azul smiled. “It would’ve been better for you if you just ignored him completely, you’ll find yourself at the forefront of his mood swings with what you just did.”

Hamako ran a hand through her hair. “He has mood swings?”

“You just set yourself in his sights for having strength on par with his. Which is exactly why I’ve called you here.” Azul replied, steering the conversation back into the topic he wanted. It was easy when you’re conversing with someone so unwilling to say anything at all.

Hamako bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything else. There was something rancid about the way the words rolled off his tongue, which was masked with his sugary sweet smile. It was sickening and put Hamako on guard even more. At this moment he seemed even more dangerous than those two twins combined.

Azul continued. “Seeing your abilities, I have a proposal. One that could boost your...social standing in this school.” He said it in such a way that any other person would be tempted. His techniques really were on par with pros. Luckily, Hamako had experienced the art of the con from her previous life.

“And why would I need to boost my reputation? Is it because I’m a woman?”

“It’s not because of your gender. You need it because magic and being on top is everything in this school.” He paused, his gaze moving from his paper to Hamako. “You heard what the mirror said, you have powerful, raw magic. And from your scuffle with Floyd, I’d say you have the physical abilities.” 

Hamako rolled her eyes. “Don’t flatter me, what do you want?”

Azul chuckled. “ What I’m trying to say is that if you help me, and I’ll help you.”

Hamako deadpanned. “And why would I need your help?”

Azul’s eyes met with hers. “It’s because you’re not exactly a mermaid, nor are you a human, aren’t you Hamako-san?” The glint in his eyes, the way his lips quirked up slightly, the way the light shone, it really made him seem all the more frightening.

Hamako found herself chuckling. This man was so fucking smart. She was honestly impressed. Mers back home weren't exactly the brightest unless they managed to get an education on land. Survival was the priority after all. With her gaze just as intense, she remarked. “You really are on top of your game, aren’t you, senpai?”

* * *

“I’m quite glad we’re working with you Hamako-san.” Jade mused.

Hamako frowned. “What was that guy thinking, turning me into some sort of security person? Thanks to him I have to work with lyncher-senpai.” She sighed, frustrated.

Jade let a bemused grin paint his lips. For her to talk about Floyd in such a fearless and bold manner...he understood why Azul allowed her into their small trio turned quartet. And the fact she wasn’t exactly mer truly piqued Jade’s interest.

Hamako sighed as she tapped her shoes against the tiled floor. “Jade-san, how do you handle him? I heard from Azul-senpai that he had mood swings and that I’ve taken his interest, which I quite frankly don’t need right now.” She asked.

Jade turned around to reach for a glass on the multitude of shelves that lines the Mostro Lounge’s pantry. “And what made you think I’d answer that?”

“Because you’re interested in how I’d take your answer. That seems like a reason why.” Hamako replied with a slight yawn. She had a better read on Jade than she did on Floyd. All she had on him was annoying, mood swings, nicknames, and of course, strangling. 

Jade sniggered. “Sometimes I just let him have his fun. Just because I’m his brother doesn’t mean I always know what goes on in his head. Though I do have certain tells that may help you one day.”

Hamako pursed her lip. “You aren’t going to tell me what they are, aren’t you?” She remarked as she leaned on the door frame, the blazer of her dorm uniform slightly falling off her shoulders.

“Me telling you wouldn’t benefit me, and our relations should benefit us both. That’s business after all.” Jade stated as he strode towards the counter.

“Right, that’s business, yet you still answered my first question. Did that benefit you?” Hamako inquired, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Jade turned to face her for the first time in their entire conversation. “Hamako-san. That is what you call a precaution. I hope you remember my words, seeing as you’re now one of Floyd’s interests.”

Hamako stared at Jade’s heterochromatic orbs, and in the most monotone voice she could muster, she replied. “Hooray.”


	4. Malfeasance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nan'yo means blue tang in Japanese, this is Floyd's nickname for Hamako. 
> 
> Also how to write Riddle getting irritated at Floyd??? Help??? Please-

Hamako’s first official school day at Night Raven College can be easily summarized in three words: Please fuck off (Floyd).

Socialisation was never Hamako’s strong point, in fact, you could say her ability to socialise was non-existent, as well as her stunted understanding of emotions and how to deal with them. So being forced to rendezvous in a predominantly male educational institution as a female definitely made socialisation harder. Thus, the use of glaring was ever-present, a sort of barrier if you would. The best way to tell someone to fuck off without having to say the words themselves.

Lunch was...fine enough, she assumed. Grim decided to stop by and eat a can of tuna while she ate some scallops. Grim seemed very...tame to say the least. Ever since she took him in out of pity towards the monster cat he had been calmer, though he still had egoistic, self-centred tendencies. But they’ll get that out of his system eventually. With time, and effort, and the bullshit she called patience.

She had also learned that Grim had burnt a statue with another freshman and was on magicless window cleaning duty. In Hamako’s opinion, with how Grim was telling the story (“He was belittling me! He called _me,_ the “ _Great Grim”_ uncool! It’s unacceptable! I was just roaming around the school as you told me too!”) he sort of deserved it. He could’ve just walked away. People like that freshmen usually did it because they wanted a reaction, and Grim just handed it to him on a silver platter.

“Don’t do anything more stupid, or else I’m taking away all your tuna. Understand?” Hamako chastised. She seriously didn’t need more of this bullshit on her plate, but she did take him in. He was her responsibility after all. 

She ended up having enough time to roam around during her lunch period, though she subconsciously found herself drawing near to places with water. One, because places with water were less frequented by students, and two, she sort of missed home. Sort of because now she didn’t have to worry about harpoons, but there’s something different about living in the sea surrounded by the waters with gifts of the gods that she was bound to miss.

But of course, Hamako couldn’t have a bit of peace in her life, she was in the same dorm as the lyncher, the strangler, the one who didn’t know the concept of personal space at times. It was frustrating, but she had to hand it to him, he was great at finding things.

“Nan’yo-chan~ Why aren’t you hanging out with anybody? You should make friends you know~” He stated as he inched closer to Hamako.

“I’d much prefer not to strangler-senpai.” Hamako deadpanned, not liking the very one-sided direction this conversation was going in.

Floyd grinned widely, his sharp teeth showing as he continued. “Eh~ You know if you pretend to be some sort of lone wolf here you’ll get hurt you know,”

Hamako glanced at Floyd for a few moments before continuing to ignore Floyd. She just wanted to sit here and relax, reminisce a bit before glaring at her “fellow” freshmen, even though she didn't really feel the fellowship. He was right, she couldn’t survive here alone, that was one of the reasons she agreed to even work with Azul. She really shouldn’t have wrestled Floyd before…

“Well if you’re going to continue like that then maybe I should just tell you the rules of Night Raven College. Aren’t I nice Nan’yo-chan?” Floyd said with a chuckle as he stood in front of Hamako.

His heterochromatic orbs were the same as Jade’s, the only difference being their position. They both sported those same sturgeon scale earrings, and both had a singular streak of onyx in their hair. Yet despite these similarities, he was dishevelled, unorganised, unkempt. Left and right, north and south. The polar opposite of his twin brother, yet they still held the same threat regardless of their demeanour. 

They were both threats, and Hamako decided to treat both of these threats differently. Floyd with indifference, Jade with respect. 

“I’ll be late for my next class if you keep this up, senpai,” Hamako stated nonchalantly. Turning away from the edge and walking back towards the main campus.

Floyd turned to follow her, his steps making almost no sound at all despite the way the heeled soles hit the fine rocks that lined the pathway. “Eh~ I’m going to the same class as you Nan’yo-chan~ Which one are you taking?” He had said it in such a condescendingly annoying manner that Hamako sighed in defeat. 

There really was no winning with this guy.

* * *

Just when Hamako thought things couldn’t get any worse, with having to wrestle off Floyd constantly and having to try and keep an eye on everything going on around her, this happens. Grim broke a motherfucking chandelier. Well, it wasn't all his fault though, two bimbos were also the cause of the problem. 

Bimbo #1 - Clown Fish aka Ace Trapolla. He’s apparently riled up Grim to the point that the monster decided to burn him. He was part of the reason the Queen of Heart’s statue was almost burned to mere ashes. Hamako wasn’t liking him so far.

Bimbo #2 - Mackerel aka Deuce Spade. He decided to throw Bimbo #1 into the chandelier to get Grim. Not the brightest, but at least he didn’t burn a statue. But you know, they would have avoided the chandelier falling if he didn’t throw anyone.

And of course, Grim. The centre of it all! He really is great! Great at causing a huge ruckus, like what the fuck! Hamako left him to his own devices and gave him a bit of independence and this is the result. Breaking a chandelier that costs billions! Not even Azul would back her now with that sum.

“I’m putting you on a damn leash, Grim. I give you a bit of sympathy and this is what you do? I should’ve left you to die.” Hamako gritted her teeth, the irritation visibly rolling off her back. 

“Eh~ Arazashi-chan probably didn’t mean it Nan’yo-chan. I would run too, cleaning is boring.” Floyd quipped from behind her, towering over the other two freshmen.

“Strangler-senpai why are you here?” Hamako asked as she glared at Floyd, who only let out a light chuckle.

“Jade said he wanted you to get some gems from the dwarves' mine, something about hidden rare-earth crystals and other things. Maybe he’ll make more earrings if you bring some to him, maybe he’ll make you a pair~” Floyd announced as if getting crystals from an abandoned mine was the most interesting thing on the planet. Seriously, what was up with this guy?

“Is that all senpai?” Hamako asked as he glanced towards the other two freshmen. Bimbo #1 had a look of recognition in his eyes, probably knowing who Floyd was. Then again, a good majority seemed to know Floyd, and for all the wrong reasons too it seemed.

“Yeah, I would come with you but I saw Kingyo-chan in the library and that seems much more fun than going into an abandoned mine. See you Nan’yo-chan~” He announced as he turned on his heel and leisurely walked away. 

Hamako groaned as she turned to face all three of them. “Listen up you three, you dragged me into this mess when it’s supposed to be my first day working at the Mostro Lounge. We are going to find that damn crystal together, no one is running away.” The words that rolled off her tongue felt sour. It was sort of ironic that she was uttering those very words, considering her life consisted of her running away from everything.

Ace’s gaze went from the floor to the girl in front of him. She caused rumours to sprout everywhere in Night Raven College, but most of the second and third years have opted for staying away from her after seeing her wrestle Floyd. To Ace, she just seemed like another teenager done with this shit, though if the rumours of Floyd strangling people are true, then that meant Hamako was someone you shouldn’t mess with. “Alright, alright, let’s just get this over with!” He remarked with a yawn.

Deuce simply nodded at Hamako’s words. His plans at becoming an honour student all rested on getting back that gemstone for the chandelier, and Deuce was not messing that up! He was going to do whatever it takes to become someone completely better than he was before, and this opportunity was just that.

Hamako scooped Grim up and placed him on her shoulders. “Alright, go ahead and lead the way.”

* * *

“Hey Kingyo-chan~” Floyd greeted as he calmly approached Riddle.

Riddle ducked away from Floyd as he carried his books. “What is it, Floyd? I’m busy.” He told the former with a sigh as he carried on.

“But Kingyo-chan~ I just wanted to tell you that two of your freshies sort of got into a little bit of trouble with the dean,” Floyd announced as he followed Riddle at a brisk pace.

Riddle halted in his steps and turned to face Floyd. “Two? And on their first day too…” He uttered in disbelief. To think he had two troublemaking students in Heartlabyul. This wouldn’t do. They might end up violating the Queen of Hearts’ rules and that will not be tolerated under his reign as dorm leader. It was absolutely important that Heartslabyul students would abide under those rules.

Floyd continued. “Yeah, and one of them was the same one that burned the Queen of Hearts statue~ They both looked very easy to strangle,” Floyd stated as his gaze fell on Riddle’s head. There were always these two strands that sort of formed a heart.

Riddle sighed. “Thank you for informing me, Floyd. Now, I should really be going, I need to read up on antidotes for a certain potion.” He stated as he turned in the opposite direction and continued on.

Of course, Floyd followed, commenting on how Riddle really did act and looked like a goldfish.


	5. Gemstones Almost Took My Life (Not Clickbait)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My plan is to throw Grim at it and hope for the best" - (Hamako, To Ace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why it took so long to update this one, I just got a doggo- It's a cute pom and I love him. I will murder everyone and then myself if someone hurts him. Peace.

“So, this was probably a house used by a MAPP to hide the children they kidnapped,” Hamako remarked as her hands fell on the small, dusty wooden chairs. If any of them sat on it she knew it would collapse.

Deuce’s eyebrows shot up in sheer horror at what she had just said. “I was about to say dwarves, Hamako-san. DWARVES. But now I’m genuinely frightened that that would be the case-” 

“Oh don’t be stupid, Deuce. Of course, it’s for the dwarves. If it were for children it would be much more secure. Some prison-like shit you know?” Ace stated matter of factly.

“That’s right...there would probably be gates everywhere.” 

“And locks.”

“And photos.”

They all stared at each other in silence, finally realising the implications of the topic they briefly discussed. It was disgusting considering they too were minors, and they were all talking about it as if they had the intent to go and be disgusting human beings. At that moment, Hamako, Deuce and Ace all decided to walk away from that topic entirely. 

Hamako awkwardly cleared her throat. “Maybe we should leave. We won’t be finding stones here after all.” She said as she motioned towards the door.

Deuce nodded as his gaze fell on the door. “Yeah, you’re right...let’s go.” He seconded as he made his way out, chills coming down his spine as the door creaked wide open.

Grim hastily ran out of the house as soon as Deuce opened the door, with Ace following with a subtle panic in his eyes. Hamako glanced at the interior of the house one last time. She took note of the slashed photo on the wall before heading out to regroup with the rest of the troublemaking bunch she ended up dealing with.

They walked together beneath the dense canopy of trees in silence, with only Grim's fire ears lighting the path, accompanied by the few rays of light filtering through the holes. It felt like a scene out of a teen horror movie. Three teens and a talking cat make their way through a forest after running away from a haunted house (Hamako decided that she wasn’t going to reference that cartoon with the dog here).

Hamako wasn’t used to being on land for so long without promptly rejuvenating herself by the sea. She wasn’t used to walking along sides and species of all forms. It was a strange feeling to be able to coexist, and even stranger to think that a different world apart from her own would exist. 

As the group approached the caves, Grim’s tail rose up in apprehension as he latched onto Hamako’s leg. “Ack, I heard g-growling!” Grim exclaimed as he pointed out towards the cave.

“I hear nothing Tanuki, you’re just scared. This is why you’re so uncool.” Ace pointed out as he yawned. Grim snarled at Deuce s he further clung onto Hamako.

Hamako stared down at Grim, whose claws were digging into her leg. “Animal instincts are usually right...but I have a feeling that whatever’s inside would probably just be some sort of creature sleeping.” She stated as she pried Grim off of her. If there was blood staining her clothes, then she just wouldn’t mind at all. She’s experienced worse injuries, and Grim’s claws couldn’t replicate those. 

Deuce nodded. “We have magic anyways, we can just hit it with some elemental magic.” 

Grim shivered as he countered. “You humans don’t have the instincts or the skill of the Great Grim, that’s the reason I was warning you!”

Hamako rolled her eyes as she picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. “We’ll be fine, so just sit there and play with your tail or some shit.” Hamako drawled as Ace sniggered.

So, they entered into the cave, their magical pens at the ready as if their minimal knowledge on offensive and defensive magic could help them. Grim was visibly shaking, frantically looking left and right for threats. His tail swishing behind him rhythmically.

Hamako kept a keen eye on their surroundings. There was someone here, more than one person. The stench was horrendous, the cave reeking of death. Chills went down her spine as she spotted abandoned tracks and minecarts that were rotting with age. Hamako was unsure whether or not this was a good idea after all.

Grim shook Hamako’s shoulder violently in fear. “G-ghosts!”

“Get away! It’s dangerous!” The ghosts wailed in unison as they floated in front of the group, utter horror on their faces. Grim visibly gulped as he clutched onto 

“Umm...guys, there’s something up ahead…” Deuce started as he pointed his illuminated pen in front of him. The light shone through translucent ghosts who seemed eager to warn them. Ace squinted his eyes as he focused on the small glint of light shining at the end of the path beyond the ghosts. 

“It’s right there!” Ace exclaimed with a hint of excitement and relief in his voice. Hamako exhaled a sigh as she placed her hand on her hips.

“Good, so we’re done here?” Hamako asked.

And as soon as the words came out of her mouth, they heard a mighty roar.

* * *

Maybe Hamako preferred having these two idiots expelled and turning Grim into pot roast after all, seeing as some monsters really did try to attack them. What’s worse? Grim was right and he wasn’t being paranoid! Should’ve listened to the ghosts. 

A panting Deuce hit his back as he exhaled. “I say we go back-” 

Ace shot up from his spot on the ground. “Are you kidding me?! I’d much rather be expelled than try to go back in there! That is bullshit I will not deal with!”

“I hate that I’m agreeing with Ace but, I’m agreeing with him.” Grim chimed in as he laid on the earthen ground, unmoving as the fire in his ears all but diminished.

Hamako leaned on the tree beside her for comfort, trying to tune out the loud exchange between the three bimbo’s that were the cause of her problem in the first place. Carrot head, Blueberry Shortcake and Pot Roast, the trio that she had the misfortune of dealing with.

“Well then I’ll go on my own! I need that stone.” Deuce announced as he hastily stomped towards the direction the cave was in. Safety wasn’t his concern. He didn’t want to be expelled. He just didn’t want to make her cry again...

Ace scoffed. “You really are an idiot aren’t you? You’re going to die!” Ace crossed his arms over his chest with utter contempt. 

Deuce whipped around and glared at Ace, his hands clenched into fists. “What did you say-” 

“Shut up! Shut up!” Hamako yelled as she raised her hand in annoyance. “You two are being so fucking annoying.” She continued with a huff as she pushed herself off the tree and approached the two.

The bickering duo turned to face Hamako. “Do you have a plan then?” Deuce asked her softly as he unclenched his fists. He had visibly calmed down, a downcast expression on his face. He almost lost control.

Ace chortled. “You’re still going on about that?”

Hamako clicked her tongue in a way that made Ace’s attention fall back on her. “Look, if you two get expelled it’ll be counterproductive. Being expelled from that college will be a blow on your rep, you might not be able to enrol in a different one. Deuce’s persistence with that stone makes sense.” Hamako started as she scratched her neck.

“My henchman is right…” Grim drawled out as he laid on the floor with a care in the world. “Expulsion would be bad. I won’t become a powerful magician!” He exclaimed as he sat up, his paws still on the ground.

Ace sighed. “Fine, what’s our plan?”

Hamako turned to look at Grim. “I have one in mind. Just follow my lead.”

* * *

“Over here monster, I’m a delicious c-cat that you’d love to put in your belly! FuughHHNYAAA!” Grim yelled as the blot monster emerged from the cave. Pickaxe in hand as it swung at Grim.

“Thief...here...stONE...MINEEEEE” The blot monster growled as it began chasing after Grim. Grim blasted a bit of fire at the monster as it got closer. He needed to get to that tree, fast!

Grim ran towards their spot in pure horror as he yelled. “Gah! Do it now!”

“Come forth! Cauldron!” Deuce jumped down from the tree and shot at the monster, aiming for its head. The cauldron appeared into the air and hit the monster swiftly at the jar of ink that was its head, but it wasn’t enough to keep it down completely.

“Great Grim’s Fire Special! Ffgnaaaaaa!” Grim aimed his shot at the tattered clothes the monster wore, allowing the material to catch on fire. The monster growled in protest as it began to wave its arms around violently.

Ace attacked from behind the monster, revealing himself from behind the shrubbery. “Extra Large Tempest!” He exclaimed as he shot out a jet of wind to help fan the flames that Grim was producing. 

Ace and Grim aimed their magic at the monster's head while Deuce summoned another cauldron to hit it’s back. “Hamako! Now!” Deuce yelled as he brought forth another cauldron at his disposal.

Hamako ran forth with their makeshift javelin and aimed at the monster's head. It was a risky move, but Hamako knew she had the ability to pull it off, even if it just brought the monster down for a few seconds. Those seconds with the monster on the ground would be their leverage. As she threw the javelin, Deuce moved out of the way to avoid getting hit by the barrelling trunk. 

The monster growled loudly as the javelin hit straight at its eye. It fell to its knees, wailing in pain as it tried to pry it off. They just took out its sense of sight, that was good. 

“Let’s grab that stone and run!” Ace exclaimed as he shot one last gust of wind to fully tip the monster over before rushing into the cave.They all followed his lead.

With their adrenaline running high they ran towards the path they previously took, with Grim keeping a close eye on the monster with his keen senses. “There!” Deuce yelled as he dove for it. 

“Shit! It’s stuck!” Ace groaned as he tried to pull the stone off the rocky fixtures. 

Hamako pushed both of them out of the way as she sharpened her claws and hastily pulled it out, her hands bruising in the process due to the swift motion. “Let’s get out of here!” She yelled as she motioned for the three to follow

“But your hand-” Deuce started, only to be cut off by Grim.

“We need to run! It’s getting back up!” He shouted as he pulled on Deuce. Deuce picked Grim up and placed him on his shoulder and followed Hamako, Ace following swiftly behind.

Ace huffed as he ran. “Look, we need a plan if that thing is up and standing once we get out of here!” 

Hamako hissed as she replied. “We all aim for the head!”

Deuce panted out a response. “B-but you don’t have anything! You don’t have your pen with you!” He reasoned as he repositioned Grim, who was on the verge of falling off.

Hamako shrugged. “Well, I’ll just use my claws! Damnit!”

As they all ran out of the mine, they were faced with the blot monster. Its eye was spilling with ink, the javelin Hamako had thrown still protruding out of it. The clothes were tattered and its skin was burnt to a crisp. It would’ve been way more disgusting had the monster had blood instead of ink and flesh instead of whatever horrendous skin alternative it had.

The monster’s head turned to face him. “That stone is mine!”

Ace took out his pen and aimed for the head, Grim and Deuce following suit as Hamako placed the stone in the pockets of her skirt. She wiped her bloody hands on her uniform as she sharpened her claws to its maximum. Once they got back, she was taking a long soak in the bath, and no one was going to stop her.

Grim shot out his flames first, the monster growling as it aimed a swing at Deuce, who swiftly dodged. He shot out the biggest cauldron he could muster with his leftover energy towards the monster's chest, which tipped it over. Ace sent out a whirlwind like gust of wind at the monster to further the weight of the cauldron and fan the ever-growing flames all over its body.

The stench was horrendous and would forever seek as a nauseating reminder of this event.

Hamako leapt towards the fallen monster, her claws at the ready as she hit the inky reservoir that was his head. She punched her hand through the glass, the shards flying in every direction. Deuce and Ace shielded themselves behind the trees to avoid getting hit by the haphazard shards.

The monster let out one last guttural roar before falling limp, it’s grip on its pickaxe loosening on the spot, the pickaxe creating a resonating sound that echoed throughout the forest. Grim opened his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw the unmoving monster. They did it. They weren’t getting expelled.

Hamako hunched over as she covered her nose with her blazer. She coughed a bit of blood, but that was probably due to overexertion. She came out generally unharmed from the blast, which would classify as a miracle had Hamako not noticed the fact the glass was most fragile at the spot in the front. 

Ace stretched his hand out as he brought himself towards the carnage of the monster. The ink was everywhere, staining the grass and rocks, staining his clothes and skin. Being covered in ink felt disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

Deuce came out from behind the tree and ran towards Hamako, who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. “Hamako-san, are you alright?” He asked as he helped her down. He noticed the gashes on her hand and the blood that continued to flow out of it. For her to jump head first with those injuries...she was amazing.

Hamako looked at Deuce, her eyes filled with an indiscernible expression. “Oh, I’m totally fine.” She answered sarcastically, eye roll included as she retracted her blood and ink-stained claws.

Was it bad that Deuce chuckled a bit?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Siren Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352261) by [Medusa (sadistic_despair)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa)




End file.
